


HellooOo Nurse!

by BanannaFlvdSnow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nurse Daryl, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slurpees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanannaFlvdSnow/pseuds/BanannaFlvdSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick gets injured on the job and while he is at the Hospital he meets Daryl a soft spoken Nurse who he wants to get to know better.</p><p>Will stuff and thangs work out between them?<br/>Summaries are hard to write.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. People in hell want Slurpees

His job was dangerous Rick knew that going in I mean obviously being on the Police Force you knew you would be put in harm’s way he had always known he could wind up getting hurt but he never would have imagined it happening the way it did. I mean never in a million years would he have thought that he would slip on some spilled Slurpee at a 7-11 while grabbing a quick snack and wind up breaking his leg in two places and fracturing his pelvis. That’s how he ended up at Harrison Memorial Hospital in traction and bored out of his mind at 1:30 in the morning flipping through channel after channel of late night TV crap. 

Rick supposed he was lucky in the sense that the fracture wasn’t so bad that he needed surgery but he still had to stay in traction in the Hospital for a few weeks before they would release him to go home for even more recovery time. It would take several months of rest and physical therapy before he would be allowed to go back to work and he was never going to be able to live down the accident at the precinct! It was a situation rife with comedic possibilities; hell Shane had been laughing his ass off at him while he was lying on the floor as they waited for an ambulance once he knew it wasn’t anything too serious. 

It had only been a week and he was already losing his mind with boredom despite the gift basket the receptionists from work had put together for him filled with books of crossword puzzles, word searches, Sudoku, dot to dot and several adult coloring books along with a box of colored pencils. Most of the people from work had visited him and Shane dropped by daily always bringing him a Slurpee because ha-ha it was just so fucking funny how he wound up hurt. The nights were the worst though he found it hard to stay asleep for very long the Hospital never truly being still, nurses coming in every few hours to check on him and his roommate Jimmy who was also in traction. And happened to be the most annoying man Rick had ever met. He had this infuriating habit of talking about himself in the third person “Jimmy loves the Jell-O” “Jimmy finds the blonde nurse very attractive” “Jimmy has an itch in his cast” Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy! He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take being around the guy, he needed some kind of escape something to take his mind off the shit show his life had recently become. 

He finally gave up on channel surfing and left it on some old Seinfeld re-runs when the door to the room slowly opened spilling light in with it, he couldn’t see who entered because of the thin curtain pulled between the beds the only thing that helped separate him from The Jimmy. He could hear a small amount of shuffling as the night nurse probably Deloris or Claire checked on Jimmy who was able to sleep through it like a rock the lucky bastard. 

Rick was staring at the TV when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye he turned and looked at the nurse who was emerging from around the curtain for just a second before returning his attention back to the screen. He did a double take back to the nurse so quickly he almost hurt himself because Holy Hell that was most certainly not Claire OR Deloris instead it was hands down the hottest man Rick had ever laid eyes on. Why Helloooo Nurse! In place of either a stocky white haired lady or a wispy little blonde was a man with shaggy brown hair covering a good portion of his face, wide shoulders that filled out his green scrubs to a dangerous degree and biceps that could barely be contained in his short sleeves. 

Rick tried to quickly think of something to say to the sexy man but his mind went blank as he took in the site in front of him from the mole above his thin yet kissable lips down to his narrow waist. Luckily the man didn’t seem to pay much attention to the obvious gawking as he started checking to make sure the catheter tube didn’t have any kinks and then moved on to check that his toes weren’t turning blue. 

“You’re not Deloris” Rick blurted. The man gave a small chuckle and looked up from his toes which thankfully were not blue but oh man were his eyes a glorious shade of Azure. “Nah I’m Daryl” he said pointing to the badge clipped to the pocket of his scrubs. “How come I haven’t seen ya around before now? So far it’s always been Claire or Deloris at night”

“Yeah Claire was covering for me while I was on Vacation” the gravelly voiced man replied. Mmmm he had only spoken a few short sentences but Rick was already addicted to the backwoods twang the man he now knew was Daryl had. Desperate to not only alleviate his boredom but also keep the conversation going with the stimulating nurse Rick pushed for a little more detail.

“So you go someplace nice? I have a buddy who went to Hawaii last year said it was amazing. He couldn’t stop talking about it for weeks!”  
“Nah jus’ went up to an old hunting cabin with mah brother. Spent most of the time in the woods”  
“Oh yeah? That sounds nice too. Do you like to hunt?”

The only response he got to that was a grunt which Rick supposed was a yes. “I’ve never rea…” but he was interrupted before he was able to finish by Jimmy talking loudly in his sleep “Jimmy really digs your look why don’t you give Jimmy your number”  
That made both of them chuckle. “Well I gotta finish mah rounds. Be seeing ya” and with that he was gone. Rick finally drifted off to sleep soon after all to thoughts of the sexy Nurse and what he was going to say when he saw him next.

They continued that pattern for the next few weeks Rick trying to get a few questions answered in his quest to get to know the elusive man while Daryl would grunt a yes or no or if he was really lucky he would get a short sentence. Except for on the man’s days off which Rick would spend moodily coloring or filling in yet another crossword puzzle. That is until it was finally time for him to be released back home for the rest of his recuperation. Which is what Rick had wanted at first but now that it was actually happening the thought of not seeing Daryl anymore put him in a very foul mood. Rick damn near bit Shane’s head off when he suggested they stop by the 7-11 for a round of Slurpee’s as he was driving him home. Rick didn’t want a damn Slurpee matter of fact he would be happy to never see another one of those freezy drinks for the rest of his life what he really wanted was to see Daryl again.


	2. Fates Collide

Daryl sighed heavily as he stepped out of his truck and followed Merle into the convenience store. He had really wanted to be on the road already, well on their way to the cabin but fucking Merle took forever to get going and he hadn’t got his shit packed up the night before like Daryl asked him to. Now his brother was insisting they stop off and grab some more beer before they hit the road, Daryl didn’t see why they needed more then what they already had in the back of the truck but Merle was sure the six cases weren’t going to be enough.

He could have argued with him about it and said No but then he would have had to listen to his bitching all the way there and this was supposed to be his fucking vacation he just wanted some damn peace! Daryl loved his job he really did helping people gave him purpose but all those long hours could really wear you down, he had been looking forward to communing with nature for weeks. Shit when they were growing up no one would have ever guessed that a Dixon would end up becoming a Nurse not with the reputation their family had. But Daryl was never one to be underestimated he wanted to do something worthwhile with his life so he had studied hard and surprised the hell out of his teachers in High School by getting good grades. They had all expected him to be a mini Merle causing trouble, starting fights and dropping out.

But that wasn’t Daryl he stuck to it and when he graduated with damn near the best grades in the School you should have seen Merle trying to hide his blubbering at the ceremony. His brother had plenty of bite to go along with his bark but when it came to his little brother he had a marshmallow center and he knew Merle was proud a him he even told him so once when he was drunk off his ass. 

Daryl hadn’t stopped after High School he kept to it taking a part time job as a Mechanic at the Garage where his brother worked and used most of the money he made to pay his way through Community College getting good grades there as well and earning his bachelor’s degree. If he thought Merle was a mess when he graduated High School it was nothing compared to the day he graduated college he made a damn site of himself it could’ve been really embarrassing but Daryl knew it came from a place of love. He was so excited the day he finally got his Nursing Degree it was a longtime dream come true and now nearly six years later he still loved what he did but damn did he need this break.

“Let’s make this quick Merle I wanna get this show on da road” he grumped.  
Merle took his brothers attitude in stride “Now don’ get cha panties in a twist Darlena, be on our way right quick soon’s I get me a coupla things”

Daryl harrumphed at that and made a b-line for the Mtn Dew while his brother sauntered over to the Beer case. When he had an arm full of Dew, Funyuns, Twinkies and Beef Sticks he tracked his brother down by the Slurpee machine where he was trying to fill up a cup one handed since he had a twelve pack under his arm and was gripping another in his hand “Damn man watch what cha doing yur spilling that cherry shit all over da place”

“Well maybe if ya took a case offa my hands I wouldn be makin such a mess. Sides it’s part a their job ta clean shit up.” Daryl took the case from his brother’s hand while Merle finished filling up his enormous cup with cherry Slurpee and slopping a good portion of it on the floor in the process. “Don’t know why we need this much beer ta begin with we ain’t stocking up for the apocalypse.”

“Never know baby brother maybe we is” he cackled. 

A few minutes later and they were all payed up the truck had a full tank and they were finally on the road. Daryl had the window all the way down his arm resting part way out with the wind whipping through his hair taking in big breaths of the fresh country air as Merle sat in the passenger seat singing loudly and very off key to his favorite Creedence song.

As it turned out a week in the middle of nowhere was just what he needed. Daryl spent the majority of his time not in the Cabin with his brother getting drunk but just wandering around the forest with his crossbow not really shooting much just basking in Nature. When the vacation was over he felt rejuvenated and very ready to go back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Daryl got back to work on Tuesday night he went over the notes Claire left for him while Deloris excitedly filled him in on everything he had missed while on vacation which wasn’t much basically just some tid-bits of what she deemed to be the juicy Hospital gossip. He politely listened and commented where it was necessary Daryl knew she meant well he had just never been very interested in that kind of thing he didn’t like to get involved in work drama. 

He was nearly halfway through his rounds when he got to room 203 which according to Claire’s notes held two men that were both in traction a Mr. Jimmy Blank and a Mr. Rick Grimes. He quietly entered the room doing his best to not wake anyone if it wasn’t necessary, he checked over the man in the bed nearest the door first which ended up being Mr. Blank who didn’t wake up. Then he walked around the curtain to check over Mr. Grimes who was currently watching TV and then him. Daryl wondered for the first time in his career if it would be completely unprofessional to offer to give someone a sponge bath because damn Rick Grimes was one hot piece! He quickly tried to clear his mind of those thoughts because he was a professional and he was not going to perv out on a patient his job was WAY too important to him.

But it was difficult because Rick was very easy on the eyes with his Curly Chocolate Brown locks, stately nose and piercing blue eyes. Daryl even liked the start the man had on what he could tell had the possibility of becoming a very impressive beard. Focus FOCUS he repeated to himself he had a job to do and it did not include gazing into the eyes of attractive men, unfortunately for him. He could still feel the man’s eyes on him though and it was making it a little difficult for him concentrate. 

“You’re not Deloris” the man said out of nowhere. That made him chuckle for some reason as he finally looked up and made eye contact with the man in the bed. And what a mighty good man he thought as Salt ‘N’ Pepa began randomly playing in his head.  
He tried not to laugh at the song that was now on repeat in his mind but it wasn’t easy “Nah I’m Daryl” and he pointed to the work badge clipped to his scrubs. 

“How come I haven’t seen ya around before now? So far it’s always been Claire or Deloris at night” Rick inquired, still piercing him with those amazing blues.

“Yeah Claire was covering for me while I was on Vacation”

But Rick didn’t stop there peppering him with more questions about his time off; Daryl couldn’t help but think either this man is very bored or very lonely. Mr. Grimes was stopped mid-sentence by the man in the other bed talking loudly about Jimmy in his sleep; yeah Claire had mentioned in the notes she left that the guy was constantly talking about himself in the third person. The two of them had a laugh at the interruption; which Daryl used it to his advantage and made his exit from the room.

Walking through the hallways of the Hospital he took some deep calming breaths trying to clear his head of Rick Grimes but to no avail, the man was as stuck in his head as that Salt ‘N’ Pepa song now was. From then on every night he worked Rick was always awake when he did his rounds, seriously did the man never sleep? And he was always asking him questions about himself, Daryl did his best to be polite and answer but he also tried to keep his distance last thing he needed was to get a crush on a patient. Well if he was being honest with himself it was already too late for that but he certainly wasn’t going to entertain any crazy notions that there was anything else between them. 

But as the weeks past it became continually more difficult to maintain his distance. Rick was just lonely and bored right? But who wouldn’t be in his situation, stuck in bed all day with only the TV, Jimmy and some dude who kept bringing him Slurpee’s for company. He couldn’t seriously be interested in something more could he? 

Daryl had never had a long time boyfriend he was always so focused on school then work that things just never worked out for him romantically. Could Rick be trying to flirt with him? If he was he wasn’t very good at it but then again neither was he. He was so conflicted but in the end he was sure that he wanted to at least try and see if they could have something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up on As the Nurse Turns we see how Rick is coping with his recuperation.


End file.
